Nicholas Turturro
Nicholas Turturro is the actor that portrayed Frank in Hit and Run and The Key, two episodes from Tremors: The Series. He was born January 29, 1962, he is an American film, television and prolific on-stage character actor, perhaps best known for his role as James Martinez, on NYPD Blue from 1993 to 2000. Career He garnered an Emmy nomination for playing Officer/Det./Sgt. James Martinez on the TV program NYPD Blue, where he sparkled a wonderful on- and off-screen chemistry between both Franz & Clapp for his first seven seasons he stayed on the show, and became a favorite among younger viewers. He also was a guest ring announcer at Wrestlemania XI for the main event of Shawn Michaels vs. Diesel. His list of credits include portraying Al Capone in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and playing the role of "Brucie" in the 2005 remake of The Longest Yard and "Renaldo" in I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. He will star alongside Miko Hughes, David Proval, and Ruth Buzzi in the upcoming comedy film, City of Shoulders and Noses. The feature film is being produced by Tommy Ardolino, Sybil Danning, and George Parra, and will go into production in 2008. In July 2009, Turturro began co-starring in the comedy web series Dusty Peacock on Crackle. Personal life Turturro was born in Brooklyn, New York, the son of Katherine, an amateur jazz singer who worked in a Navy yard during World War II, and Nicholas Turturro, Sr., a carpenter and shoemaker who immigrated from Giovinazzo, Italy at the age of six and fought as a Navy serviceman on D-Day. His brother, John Turturro, is also an actor. Their cousin, Aida Turturro, played Janice Soprano in The Sopranos. Nicholas Turturro is a diehard fan of the New York Yankees, and was featured on a September, 2009 episode of MLB Network's original series, I Breathe Baseball. Filmography *''Fancypants'' (2010) - Randy *''Burn Notice'' (2009) - Tommy *''Remembering Phil'' (2008) - Phil Winters *''Phantom Punch'' (2008) - Ceasar Novak *''First Sunday'' (2008) - Officer D'Agostino *''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'' (2007) - Renaldo Pinera *''The King of Queens'' (2007) (TV series) - Vince Dinelli *''McBride: Semper Fi'' (2007) (TV) - Officer Pierce *''World Trade Center'' (2006) - Officer Colovito *''Trapped!'' (2006) (TV) - Travis *''Three Wise Guys'' (2005) (TV) (as Nick Turturro) - Vincent *''The Longest Yard'' (2005) - Brucie *''The Hollow'' (2004) (V) - Sheriff Duncan *''The Hillside Strangler'' (2004) - Angelo Buono *''Third Watch'' (2003–2004) (TV series) - Aloysius 'Allie' Nardo *''Tremors'' (2003) - Frank *''The Twilight Zone'' (2002) (TV series) - Speed *''Touched by an Angel'' (2002) (TV series) - Rolando *''Big Shot: Confessions of a Campus Bookie'' (2002) (TV) (as Nick Turturro) - Joe Jr. *''Monday Night Mayhem'' (2002) (TV) - Chet Forte *''The Biz'' (2002) - Anthony *''Purgatory Flats'' (2002) - Johnny Ramos *''The District'' (2001) (TV series) - Officer Robert Turner *''The Shipment'' (2001) - Eddie Colucci *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) (voice) (as Nick Turturro) - Cop #1 *''Mr. Life'' (2001) (TV) *''Hellraiser: Inferno'' (2000) (V) - Det. Tony Nenonen *''NYPD Blue'' (1993–2000) (TV series) - Det. James Martinez *''Witness to the Mob'' (1998) (TV) - Sammy 'The Bull' Gravano *''Excess Baggage'' (1997) - Stick *''Oddville, MTV'' (1997) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1997) (TV series) - Det. James Martinez *''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) - Grasso *''Mercenary II: Thick & Thin'' (1997) (TV) - Major Ray Domino *''Falling from the Sky: Flight 174'' (1995) (TV) - Al Williams *''In the Line of Duty: Hunt for Justice'' (1995) (TV) - Mike Garret *''Federal Hill'' (1994) - Ralph *''The Search for One-eye Jimmy'' (1994) - Junior *''Men Lie'' (1994) *''Cosmic Slop'' (1994) (TV) - Father Carlos (segment "The First Commandment") *''L.A. Law'' (1993) (TV series) - Anthony *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' (1993) (TV series) - Al Capone *''Malcolm X'' (1992) (as Nick Turturro) - Boston Cop *''Mac'' (1992) - Tony Gloves *''Law & Order'' (1992) (TV series) - Poletti *''Dead and Alive: The Race for Gus Farace'' (1991) (TV) - Danny D'Arcangelo *''Jungle Fever'' (1991) - Vinny *''Men of Respect'' (1991) - Bingo *''Mo' Better Blues'' (1990) - Josh Flatbush *''Do the Right Thing'' (1989) (uncredited) - Extra Category:Cast